


I May Have Kind of Accidentally Adopted Five Cats

by CaptainFruity



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humanstuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:42:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8528239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainFruity/pseuds/CaptainFruity
Summary: Karkat was a soft doof and adopted five cats from a dude off the street.Who knew Karkat Vantas had a soft spot for cold animals. (maybe everyone)Edit: A few details changed and added





	

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'm going to find little prompts throughout the internet and write them with a ship.  
> I should most likely also shift into other fandoms as well, not just Homestuck.
> 
> This is a really small fluff thing and I really hope you enjoy reading.

Karkat Vantas is such a fucking dumbass. An awesome dumbass who managed to get five full grown cats for the low price of free. It was a simple, amazing day.

Karkat moved his scarf so it was around his face more, and shoved his freezing hands into his coat pockets. “Fuck winter.” He muttered under his breath. Being cold sucked. Being hot sucked. Right now he wanted to just get home and curl up on the couch with Dave and either watch his shitty movies or his own shitty romantic comedies. (Let’s face it; some romcoms suck ass).

His teeth started chattering, and he pulled out his hands, rubbing them together and blowing hot air onto them so they'd warm up. After continuing to walk, he stuck his hands back into his coat pockets, clenching his fists. 

“Hey, dude with the red scarf! Wanna give a cute kitten a new home?” A rough looking guy asked.

Karkat studied him. He looked like he hasn’t shaved in a few days, his clothes are dirty. Either this was some weird shitty scam, or this was a genuine guy. Most likely the last part. “Why exactly are you giving away your kittens?”

“I’m… I’m in a bad place at the moment.” The man mumbled, obviously a little embarrassed. “Just- just at least take one or two. They deserve a nice and happy home.”

Karkat sucked in a large breath, and thought it over. Dave would probably be alright with having a kitten in the house. Even though it most likely wasn’t house trained yet... “Ah fine alright. I’ll take the fucking kitten.” Karkat sighed.

“Oh my god thank you so much! You’re a literal life saver!”

Karkat flipped open the box the guy was gesturing to and made a surprised noise. “Wha- these aren’t fucking kittens! They’re full grown cats!” Karkat yelled.

“They’re like my children! Please sir, still take a cat or two.” This guy was literally down on his knees, begging. 

“I’m still going to adopt the cat okay?” He shivered, biting his lips, looking over all of the cats. He knew that he would feel like absolute shit if he didn’t bring every single one of these cats with him. They were brothers and sisters right? He looked at the man with a stern expression. “I’ll take them all off your hands.” It was decided.

The man lit up. “You will? Oh thank god.”

Karkat ignored the man as he continued to praise and thank him. He was just trying to think of a way to explain to Dave he got five cats off the street from some homeless guy.

Sliding his hand into his pocket, Karkat pulled out his wallet and pulled out a twenty, and gave it to the guy. “Here. Also thanks for the cats.”

Karkat Vantas was on his way to becoming a good person. What a shock.

He grunted as he picked up the large box of five cats. Five cats were definitely pretty fucking heavy. Soft mews and meows were heard as he made his way down the street, freezing his ass off as he carried a large-ish box of five cats to his home. 

When he got there, he tried kicking the door lightly with his foot to try and get Dave’s attention. “Dave! Open the damn door, I’m freezing my dick off and I’m carrying something.”  
The door swung open, revealing Dave.. wearing an ugly Christmas sweater. 

“What the fuck are you wearing?” Karkat grunted, walking inside as Dave stepped aside. “Love you too.” Dave replied.

“Dave, Kanaya would light that sweater on fire. With you still wearing it.” Karkat told him and set the box down.

“Yeeaahhhhh doubt it. Anyway what’s in the box? Kat got my curiosity.”

Karkat got on his knees and hesitated, hands on the top folds on the box. He paused, and glanced up at Dave, smiling guiltily. Dave furrowed his eyebrows and moved his shades down to rest on the bridge of his nose, staring at Karkat intensely. “That’s suspicious as hell.” One of the cats meowed. 

Dave, looking alarmed, took off his shades. “Karkat. Why did your new box just meow? Tell me it’s just some weird box hybrid or something.” Dave practically begged as he sat down on the couch.

“Dave. I met someone on the street, who was selling these poor freezing creatures-”

“Karkat what the fuck. First of all, the dude probably stole these cats or something. Maybe they have rabies. Or AIDS.” Dave paused. “Wait. Plural. Cats. With an S. There’s two? You bought two strange cats from a stranger??”

“..Five actually. Now before you blow a fuse just shut the fuck up and listen. He could barely afford to feed them and every last penny went to these cat’s food. I volunteered to take them off his hands.”

“Karkat you’re so fucking lucky that I love you right now. Or else your ass would get whooped.” Dave crossed his arms. “Why didn’t you think to at least call me about this first? At least give me a heads up man instead of waltzing in with five new kids. Now we have mouths to feed and we’ll have to get three jobs each to support our family and get food on the tab-”

Karkat stood and interrupted him with a brief kiss on the lips. “Thanks.” Karkat smirked and got back onto his knees, opening the box, letting the cats hop out happily. 

As he was closing the top folds of the box, he felt arms slide around him, and a head rest on his shoulder. “We’re gonna have to name them. Let’s call the orange one Oliver. Ollie for short. Like when he’s being bad we can scream his nickname at him. Which is Ollie.”

“Alright.. the black one is..”  
“CarCat.” Dave’s arms tightened around the smaller male. 

Karkat rolled his eyes and leaned back into him, watching the cats explore. “We’re not naming one of our cats Carcat.” Karkat told him sternly, picking up a Calico cat. “The white, black, and orange can be Lucy.”

“Okay. That one is Lucy. The other one is still Carcat. I swear if any of these cats shit on the floor I’m going to sell them to that Chinese restaurant down the street.” 

Karkat smacked him in the arm. “I’ll fucking kill you.”

“Ah shit it’d be child abuse wouldn’t it?” Dave asked, scratching behind Oliver’s ear. “I can’t believe you got five cats. They’re not even kittens.”

“They looked pitiful, I couldn’t help it.” Karkat held up Lucy. “I mean look how cute and sad looking they are, Jesus shit.”

“Don’t think Jesus shits Karkat.” Dave took Carcat from him and smiled. “This dude looks grumpy. Just like you. It’s adorable honestly.”

Karkat glared at him. 

“Ha! That’s perfect!” He held up the cat next to Karkat, and glanced between them, grinning, making Karkat’s glare melt away a little. “You’re lucky that I like it when you smile.” He told him, leaning up and kissing his cheek. “You’re adorable and I hate you.”

“No you don’t. Not anymore. Now you love me.” Dave replied softly, resting a hand on Karkat’s cheek, stroking it with his thumb before leaning in and kissing him tenderly. “But I love you too. I also love our new kids.”

“Cats.” Karkat corrects, chuckling against his lips, pulling him closer.

"They're pretty much our kids." Dave grinned, kissing Karkat's forehead. "You can't give me shit, you're the one who adopted five of them. I can call them whatever I want."

"Fine whatever. Come on lets feed them."

**Author's Note:**

> I found a ridiculous sentence prompt thing on Tumblr, credit to toxixpumpkin on Tumblr!  
> As always, kudos are appreciated :)


End file.
